Shadow and the Rose
by fictiondemon
Summary: Amy Rose is transported to an alternate reality where Shadow has become King of Mobius.


I do not own any of the Sonic characters or ideas. They belong to Sega.

I decided to write this after reading pieces of the comic Mobius 25 Years Later. Since this story has mature themes, I feel that it is necessary to tell readers that there is no rape in this story. There are a few instances that come close to it, but nothing happens.

* * *

**Shadow and the Rose**

"Knock it off!" Amy cried out as she was shoved into the large throne chamber of the stone castle. Between giant pillars there was a red carpet leading to two seats on the other side of the room.

"Silence!" The guard shouted as he shoved her forward.

Amy finally turned and gasped. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide at what she saw. Occupying the two thrones was a melancholy Sally and in the place of King was Shadow the hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Show more respect to the King of Mobius, you will address him as your highness." The bulldog snarled.

Amy gave a droll look to the guard and then looked over to see a look of recognition pass over Sally's face when she saw the pink hedgehog. Shadow leaned forward in his thrown and gave Amy a dark look.

Amy pointed to him, "Are you talking about that black hedgehog?"

"You will kneel." The dog growled.

Amy crossed her arms and tilted her nose up, "That's ridiculous, why would I kneel?"

Sally gasped as her gaze darted over to Shadow who was glowering at Amy, "Don't give me that look Shadow," Amy snapped, "I want to know what's going on."

A deadly silence settled over the room and Amy looked at Sally's panicked expression and Shadow's glare, "Did I say something wrong?"

The bulldog grabbed her and drew his paw back to strike her when a voice boomed through the hall, "Stop!" Everyone looked over to Shadow as he stood, "Take her to the dungeon, I will deal with her later."

The bulldog growled and yanked Amy out of the hall, "Shadow wait! What has happened to Mobius? What is going on?" No one paid heed to her questions as she was dragged to the darkness of the dungeons.

* * *

Amy stood on tiptoe to peek out the barred window to see the desolate place that was supposed to be Mobius. Her mind still reeled with questions as to how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was sitting on a bench in the park by Central City. She must have fallen asleep because she suddenly woke up upon what looked to be the same bench, but everything around her had changed.

The trees were red and skeletal while the earth was dried and dead. Even the sky had turned dark and smelled of stale pollution. The next thing she knew, a group of burly guards had grabbed her and peppered her with questions about what she was doing out at this time of night after curfew. That was when they had taken her here. Amy still couldn't believe that Shadow was married to Sally and had become King. It was like some sort of bad dream. She was certain that she was in some sort of alternate reality. Somehow the future had been changed and had caused Shadow to rule. She drew back from the window when she heard the wooden door that led to the dungeon open and the flicker of lamplight illuminate the halls. She went over to the bars of her cell to see Shadow come into view.

"You got a lot of nerve locking me up in here." Amy said as she placed her hands on her hips, "I want to know what has happened. Is this some sort of alternate dimension? Where is everyone?"

He drew close to the bars and Amy drew away when she saw the cold look that he gave her, "I remember you, you're that annoying pink brat that chased that blue hedgehog."

Amy gaped before he continued, "I suppose you have come here to stop me, but you should know that not even Sonic can change what I have done." He gripped one of the bars and leaned closer, "This is my world, and I refuse to give it up."

"You did this, but why?" Amy asked.

The look of disappointment on her face made him pause for a moment before turning away, "I have no reason to tell you, I will decide your punishment in the morning."

"Shadow! Get back here, stop being such a brute." The door slammed shut, "Dang it Shadow, I'll knock your teeth in when I get out of here!" Her voice echoed off of the stone walls and she went over to one of the walls. She sat in the corner and pouted, fuming at Shadow's harsh treatment of her. He seemed different from the Shadow that she had known. This Shadow was darker than the other; he carried a hard edge to him. The Shadow she knew would never lock her up in a dark cell, and he certainly would never alter the future so that he could become king of Mobius.

* * *

After his brief visit with the prisoner, Shadow went to his mistress's room. The albino bat was eager for him as always, never complaining about his rough treatment because she knew that he would reward her with jewels. Shadow only had her to satisfy his craving and nothing more. He always mated with her from behind, and anytime that she had tried to kiss or touch him he would shove her away. Not even after they were both spent could he stand to be touched. He listened to her even breathing as he looked up at the ceiling, the sheets partially covering his fur matted from sweat. When he finally began to drift into sleep, a pair of green eyes filled with disappointment haunted his dreams.

* * *

Amy scrambled around her cell as the light barely touched the darkened sky. She felt over the floor with her hands, looking for anything that might help her to escape. When her hand hit a small metal object, she grinned when she picked it off the floor to see that it was a thin piece of wire. Hearing nothing but silence from the other cells, Amy reached around the bars and began tweaking the wire within the lock. There was a satisfying click and the lock opened. Walking on tiptoe so that the heels of her boots didn't click on the floor, she made her way out of the dungeons and to the upper floors. When she reached a split in the hallway, she looked down both passages with a worried expression. She couldn't remember which way the bulldog had taken her. Amy did a little twirl and marched down the hall that she ended up facing. It wasn't long before she realized that she had gone the wrong way. A horrid smell seeped down the hall and Amy placed a hand over her nose. Not wanting to back track and possibly get lost, Amy continued down the hall to a door that was partially opened. When she pushed the door fully open, she could only imagine the horror that lied within that could produce such a smell.

When she saw what it was, her mouth dropped in terror. Dirty dished were stacked to the ceiling and mold was growing on the counters. Grime littered the floor and utensils were shoved into corners caked with dried food. She looked up to see Big the cat stirring a pot with a large wooden spoon. He looked over to her curiously, his chef hat drooping over his face. Amy went over to him and looked into the pot. The brown liquid bubbled and an eyeball popped up the surface. Amy gagged from the smell that wafted up from it and she drew away to make her way to the other door. She looked through it to see a few guards keeping watch and one of them was the bulldog that had bullied her. With his back to her, Amy stuck her tongue out at him before retreating back into the kitchen. She looked to the left to see flies buzzing over a stack of plates and saw a rodent scurry across the floor. It was the last straw for the pink hedgehog.

"That's it! I can't take it!" The cat looked at her with wide eyes as she turned to him. "Shadow might go and destroy the world but I will not let him ruin a perfectly good kitchen!"

She turned to Big and placed her hands on her hips as he looked at her blankly, "Is there a broom and mop that you could get for me please?"

"Okie dokie," Big said as he walked out of the kitchen to get what she asked for. Amy sighed as she surveyed the mess and eyed the pot with the mystery goo.

She disposed the contents of the sludge down the sink when Big returned with a mop and broom. She then had him sweep the floor while she tackled the dishes and scrubbed the counters. She took a look inside the food storage to see that it was in the same state as the rest of the area. She slapped the cobwebs away with the broom and mopped the floor as she had Big clean the stove and pull out everything from storage. Half of the food had to be tossed because of mold and infestation, but Amy smiled when she noticed a few packaged goods that still hadn't expired.

Using the same pot that Big had been using, she thoroughly cleaned it and started to make a basic potato soup. Amy felt her stomach growl as the smell wafted through the clean kitchen. Big looked down at the soup and watched the stirring as though hypnotized. Amy tasted a bit and sighed in satisfaction as the creamy soup slipped over her tongue.

"That's better, want some Big?"

When the cat tasted it, his eyes turned huge and he made a move to grab the pot as though her were going to drink its contents.

"No Big! You can't have it all!" Amy said with a laugh as she had him reluctantly place the pot back on the stove. The spoon was suddenly snatched from her hands and being dunked in the soup. Amy turned and gasped when she saw Shadow lick the contents off of the spoon. Amy held her breath, unbelieving that she had been so foolish as to forget that she had been trying to escape. There would be no escape now, they would lock her up and keep an even closer eye on her so that she would have no chance of ever leaving.

A sigh from Shadow caused her to snap out of her thoughts. His eyes had drooped closed as he swallowed. Amy was surprised at the look of satisfaction on his face as though he hadn't eaten in months. His eyes opened to stare intently at her and Amy stiffened uncertainly, wondering what he would do.

"Very well," Shadow said as he placed the spoon back into the pot, "You shall be our new chef."

Amy felt her mouth drop, "What?"

"You will need to prepare a list of anything that you need, and be sure to plan something of large portions for tomorrow evening since we are having guests."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not someone that you can just boss around." Amy sensed Big jump in fear as Shadow turned back to glare at her.

"I could easily arrange for you to return to the dungeon if you wish."

Amy bit her cheek, thinking that she might be able to find out more of what was going on if she wasn't locked up. Perhaps she would have more freedom to ask what had happened to Mobius and see if anyone knew where Sonic was. She supposed she would have to watch what she said if she was going to accomplish anything.

Amy crossed her arms and tilted her nose up, "Fine, what sort of guests are we having tomorrow night?"

"Scourge and Dr. Eggman will be attending dinner with us."

"Are you stupid?" Amy cried in outrage as she stomped over to Shadow, forgetting that she was supposed to be watching what she said, "I'm not going to serve those idiots! How can you even invite them here?" She curled her hands into fists to hold herself back from throwing one of the pans across the room and ruining the tidiness of her kitchen. There was a moment of surprise until Shadow glared at her darkly. The look sent a shiver down her spine. It was then that she felt the difference in Shadow. The Shadow in this world was ruthless without any trace of the Shadow she knew. This one was all edge and rage while the other had held a certain something that revealed his compassion and civility.

Something had changed in the past to make him this way. The Shadow she knew would never consort with villains like Scourge.

"I suggest you be more careful in what you say," He growled, "I will not tolerate disobedience, and if you continue this behavior I will chain you in the darkest dungeon where you can never be found, understood?"

She glared up at him, wanting to take the frying pan on the counter and whack him over the head with it. Instead she smiled sweetly, "Certainly your highness."

* * *

Everyone was busy the next day in preparations for the visitors. Last night Amy hadn't been able to sleep despite the fact that she had been given a room separate from the servant's quarters. The sheets hadn't been properly cleaned and the floors were in the same filthy state as the rest of the rooms. She looked at each corner and nook, making notes in her head about what should be cleaned. She hated it when things were not kept in good condition, and a bit peeved that there was a guard to escort her to and from her room to the kitchen so that she couldn't explore anymore of the castle.

When she started making the meal for that night, she flirted with the idea of adding some sort of deadly substance to it, but thought better of it since she still needed to find information about how she had entered into this alternate reality. Her main concern would be in finding a way out of it. She rummaged through the food that she had ordered from the market and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find a crucial ingredient for dessert.

"Eddie," Amy called out from the kitchen to the bull dog that had taken up residence by the door. It had taken her a good hour of pestering to get a name out of the brute, but he had finally relented when she offered to make him chocolate chip almond cookies. It seemed like everyone here had a craving for good food. She peeked her head out to see him glare down at her. "Where are the strawberries that I ordered?"

The bulldog snorted, "There were none at the market. You'll have to take it up with his majesty."

"Okay, thank you." She said, and he looked at her in surprise as though he wasn't used to someone thanking him. When she went back into the kitchen she smirked and rubbed her hands together, warming to the idea of having a reason for arguing with Shadow about the agricultural production of his kingdom. When he came in later that night to make sure that she wasn't sabotaging dinner, she had Big stir the pasta as she whirled on the ebony hedgehog.

"Well, I hope you're happy." She snapped, "What kind of place is this that doesn't even have a simple fruit like strawberries? How am I supposed to make strawberry shortcake without them?"

Shadow looked at her as though he were bored, "I suppose you will have to alter the meal then. That produce will take a little longer to obtain."

Big had stopped stirring to watch the confrontation. "It wouldn't probably be difficult to get if someone had taken better care of their kingdom."

Shadow's eyes flamed, "What are you insinuating?"

"That's not insinuating, that's telling you that you have not taken care of your kingdom."

"Did you not get everything else you asked for?" He snapped.

Amy shuffled her feet, "Yes." She mumbled.

"Then I suggest you get to work." He growled before turning and storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

Amy fumed when she saw Scourge and Eggman eating at the large dining table with Shadow and Sally. Not only that, but Snively was there as well. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be hiding in the shadows of the door spying on their 'guests', but Amy had given some strawberry-less shortcake to the guard and he had been thoroughly distracted. She glared at Scourge as he ate down the pasta she had made and inhaled the garlic bread. In between meetings there was boring talk of politics that Amy couldn't quite hear. She looked over to Sally and felt sad at the look of weariness that she saw on her face. It was heartbreaking to see the usual spunk of the Princess turned into defeat. Eggman gloated about a new invention he had created and Amy stuck her tongue out at them. She made faces at the villains for a good minute before feeling as though someone was watching her. She turned to see a pair of amused ruby eyes fastened on her. Shadow was leaning back in his chair in a bored gesture with his head resting in a hand propped on the handle of his seat. Amy stood there for a moment knowing that she had been caught. Her tongue still hung out and her tear ducts were exposed as her fingers pulled down the skin beneath them. A smirk slowly formed over his lips, snapping her out of her stance. He didn't seem angry at her, but she could never tell with him. Amy stuck her tongue out at him before turning to run back to the kitchen.

* * *

Shadow chuckled and everyone at the table turned to look at him in shock. Even Sally looked stunned when the sound filtered through the room. Shadow couldn't help it. The site of Amy making faces at his guests was far too amusing. He sometimes felt like doing the same thing whenever Eggman boasted a new invention or Scourge bragged in his arrogant manner that seemed to grate on Shadow's nerves. It was strange that he had been thinking about the pink hedgehog throughout dinner and she happened to be hiding; watching them. It was certainly suspicious, but since the discussions at the table were of no real import, he wasn't concerned. Another smirk formed on his lips as his guests exchanged concerned glances. He would have to find her and perhaps punish her in some way for her immature behavior, and he could certainly imagine more useful ways that she could use that pink tongue of hers. The indecent thought sobered him. He frowned, slightly confused as to why or when he had suddenly developed an attraction for her. He couldn't recall anyone who had ever argued so passionately with him without suffering in some way for it. Shadow finally decided that it was her lack of fear that made him see her as an exception. Shadow had always enjoyed a challenge, and the Rose would certainly be one.

* * *

She was lost. Amy had been sure that it had been two lefts and a right to get back to the kitchen, but she had been wandering for the last thirty minutes with no sign of the kitchen. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. She looked up to find Scourge grinning down at her.

"Well, what have we here?" He said as he grabbed her, "If it isn't the little pink brat." Amy struggled to get out of his grasp, but he would have none of it. "Not so fast, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Amy pulled her hammer out and struck him, breaking his sunglasses. She made a dash passed him, but he grabbed her and thrust her at the wall. Amy struck the rough stone and fell. She placed her gloved hand to her forehead to see a small line of blood stain the white. Scourge shoved her to the ground and chuckled darkly as she tried to thrust his weight off and give him another whack with her hammer. Scourge was suddenly ripped off of her and she turned to see Shadow slam him into the wall, causing the stone to crack.

"What's the big idea?" The green hedgehog snarled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shadow said in a calm voice that only hinted at the rage he was feeling. Amy slowly got up and leaned against the wall as her vision slightly swayed.

"I was just having a bit of fun." Scourge said as he dusted off his jacket. "I was curious why you would have the fan girl here."

"She is the cook."

"Are you mad?" Scourge asked in dread, "She could have poisoned us."

"I am not a fool." Shadow snapped, "I have the food tested before it is served."

"That's a shame." Amy mumbled and Shadow shot her a look that told her to remain silent. His gaze moved to the cut on her forehead.

"Looks like you have a lot on your hands. I could take her off of them if you wish," Scourge said with a smirk as his eyes ran over her body, making Amy's skin crawl.

"She is not available." Shadow growled.

Scourge glared at the ebony hedgehog in suspicion. "You never objected to sharing before, not even your mistress."

Amy felt her blood run cold as she looked over to Shadow, wanting him to deny the horrible accusation. But he didn't, he only glared at Scourge. Amy felt as though she couldn't breathe. Shadow was married and yet he had a mistress. Amy suddenly felt sick, thinking about Sally and the monster that she was shackled to. Amy placed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, wanting the spinning in her head and the ringing in her ears to stop.

"Get out." Shadow growled.

The cocky smirk on Scourge's face vanished, "What?"

"I want you out! You are not welcomed here."

"I don't see what the big deal is, but you certainly aren't doing any favors by protecting her." Scourge turned and left as Shadow glared at his retreating form.

He then turned back to see Amy with her eyes shut and her ears covered as though she were frightened of the world around her. Shadow went over to her, feeling a hint of concern that didn't feel like it belonged to him. When he had seen how Scourge had injured her, Shadow had been filled with such a rage that it had taken every ounce of will power to control. When he stood in front of Amy, her eyes snapped open into a glare. She picked up her hammer and took a swing at him that he barely dodged.

"How could you? How could you possibly have a mistress when you are married to Sally?" She lifted her hammer for another swing. "Have you no feeling left? Why would you do such a thing?"

He grabbed her hammer and she struggled to get is out of his grip. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had dared to strike him. No one had ever done such a thing without suffering the consequences. He yanked the hammer over to him, forcing Amy to come closer until their noses were millimeters apart.

"You seem to be under the misapprehension that the Queen and I are in a real marriage. I have never touched her. It is an agreement of convenience, nothing more." He couldn't understand why he felt as though he had to explain himself to her. It was none of her business.

"I get it," Amy snapped as she yanked the hammer out of his grasp and he released it, "You just wanted to be King."

Shadow eyed her hammer, "Where did you get that?"

"What this? I've always had it." Amy told him as she held up the hammer.

"Did the guards not search you for weapons?"

"I always carry my hammer with me." Amy told him as she swung it behind her and out of sight.

"Give it to me," Shadow told her, extending a hand out to receive it.

She lifted her hands innocently to show that they were empty, "Give you what?"

Shadow glared as he circled her, not finding the hammer anywhere. She rocked back on her heels with a smug smile on her face.

"You could search all you want; you're never going to find it." Amy told him confidently, but when she looked up at him her smile fell. His gaze had turned dark, but not in the way it normally did when he was angry. The look made her heart do a strange beat as his gaze briefly scanned over her body. An angry blush of embarrassment flushed her cheeks when his eyes returned to her face.

"Though the invitation sounds appealing," He said walking up to her, "It would be better if you just gave me what I wanted."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "There is no real harm in me keeping it is there? I certainly can't hurt you with it, and I need a way to defend myself. Something tells me that you're not always going to be around to help me."

Something flickered in his eyes and he frowned as though he were thinking about something. He shook his head and narrowed his gaze on her, "Very well." She gasped when he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close, "But if you ever attempt to attack me again, I will kill you." His gaze fell on the cut on her forehead and his eyes narrowed. He lifted a hand and ran a finger over the cut, wiping the blood away and looking at the red stain on his glove. Amy couldn't have been sure, but she could have sworn that there was a softening of his harsh features that looked sad. It reminded her of the old Shadow that she used to know. But then the look was gone and replaced by its usual harshness. He let her go and left her alone in the hallway. Amy sighed and continued back the way she had gone to find her way through the labyrinth of the castle.

* * *

Shadow sat on the edge of the bed with his head resting in his hands. He felt the bat stir behind him.

"What is it your majesty? Is something wrong?"

Shadow didn't turn to look at her. He had not lain with her yet, and he had no intention to. Whenever he had come to his mistress's bed, his blood would always stir with desire. Now the only thing he could think about was the pink hedgehog. When she had invited him to search her, it had felt as though his body had caught fire. He was suddenly curious as to where she hid her hammer, and was tempted to strip away every piece of clothing and see how that tongue would feel on his body. He remembered how her eyes had sparked with passion when she found out that he had a mistress. How she had accused, and threatened him in regards to his wife. Then there had been a moment where it felt as though he should remembered something, something important. He shook the strange feeling off and wondered if she was passionate in other areas of her life. The thought of bedding her made his entire body throb. He contemplated taking his sexual tension out on his current mistress, but the thought didn't settle well with him. He would much rather get what he wanted.

Not answering any of the bats questions, he informed her that he was leaving and returned to his own room.

* * *

Amy managed to find her room, but she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Shadow having a mistress kept plaguing her. She was overwhelmed by how different he was in this world. She felt like crying, wanting nothing more than to go home and see Sonic again. It felt like she was trapped in a nightmare where everyone was miserable and there was nothing she could do but watch them suffer. She left her room in agitation and went to the kitchen to cook something, hoping that it would help sooth her. She made some hot chocolate and brownies and was just pulling them out of the oven when she saw a pair of eyes peeking through the kitchen door.

Amy smiled, "Would you like some Eddie."

The bull dog walked in and sniffed. She shared her cocoa with him and they sat in silence as he ate a couple of brownies.

"Hey Eddie, could I ask you something?"

The dog glared at her suspiciously, a brownie in his hand poised to be eaten.

"Are you happy here?"

The dog seemed a bit caught off guard by the question, and looked a bit shy, "It's sufficient."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The dog looked at her and his answer was in the blush that flushed his cheeks.

Amy gasped, feeling happy to have someone to talk to as she grabbed his hand in excitement, "You've got to tell me all about her! I bet it's wonderful to have someone."

The dog gave her slight smile, unable to resist the pink hedgehog's enthusiasm.

* * *

A few days later Shadow frowned when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. There was a clamor of voices and when he opened the door his eyes widened in shock. More than half of his staff had managed to cram themselves into the kitchen. They were all sitting around the center cutting block, chattering with general merriment as various plates of food were passed around. Among them was none other than the pink hedgehog that had plagued his dreams for the past few nights. The gecko Sleek tried to steal the last brownie from a rabbit and Shadow was sure that a fight would begin at any moment. Instead Amy yelled at the gecko and slapped his wrist, telling him to give the food back. The gecko hung his head and did as she told him as though he were a misbehaving child. Shadow felt his mouth drop at her obvious authority over his household, but the dazed expression was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"What's going on here?" He boomed, and the sound died as everyone looked at him in fear. All except that damn pink brat.

She stood up from the table and tilted her nose up at him, the audacity!

"Everyone out!" He ordered and everyone scrambled for the exit, "Not you Rose." He informed as she tried to go with the crowd. She stopped and turned to him and he noticed that a few guards looked back with concern. Shadow felt his temper spike, not liking the attention that she was getting from them.

"Come to take the fun out of everything?"

He gave her a leveled look, "Discipline and fear are what keep my kingdom from plunging into chaos. It is the only option."

Amy sighed, "I guess to you, it would be."

"I will not have my home turned into a damn circus."

"Of course not, its' much better to turn it into a prison."

Shadow was about to say something about showing her what a prison was when he saw a box of something on the counter, "What is that?"

Amy grinned as she skipped over to the object, "These are the strawberries that I asked for." She plucked a couple pieces of red fruit from the container and rinsed them off. "Here try it; you'll see that they're worth it."

Shadow took the strawberry and was about to bite into it when he saw Amy eat hers. Her teeth sank into the soft fruit and a trail of juice slid down her chin. Shadow felt his body tighten as the trail ended in the neckline of her dress. Shadow thought he was safe until her tongue licked her lips of the juice and he suddenly felt his mouth go dry.

"You okay Shadow? Don't you like strawberries?"

They were quickly becoming his favorite food of all time. He cleared his throat and took a bite of the food, sighing as the tart sweetness filled him. He looked up to see Amy look at him expectantly, waiting to see what he thought. He swallowed and tossed the remainder of the strawberry, "It's adequate," What it was was a damn aphrodisiac. If he wasn't careful with this substance then everyone would surely go mad, himself included.

"Great, I'll use them tonight."

Shadow nearly told her no, but couldn't find a substantial reason for telling her this. He could have simply ordered her to dispose of them because he was King, but he didn't think that that would work. If he had learned anything about Amy Rose, it was that she was incredibly stubborn and did what she wanted regardless of what he thought.

* * *

Amy was making her way to the kitchen the next morning when she saw Rouge stomping towards her.

"Rouge, I didn't know you were here." Amy said in surprise as the bat glared at her. The bat looked Amy over as though she were lacking in some way.

"He'll grow tired of you. When he becomes bored with you, I'll be back."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, as Rouge turned to walk away, but she stopped and smirked at Amy.

"I should probably warn you, he likes to be rough when he mates. You will not be allowed to touch or kiss him as he has his way with you, he doesn't like to be touched."

Amy suddenly felt as though she would faint as her stomach roiled with nausea.

"You're his mistress." Amy said, unbelieving.

"Not anymore honey, that's your job now." The bat quickly turned and stalked away, not allowing the hedgehog to see the tears welling in her eyes over the sudden rejection of the King. Rouge questioned what the pink hedgehog could possibly have that she did not.

* * *

Amy felt numb as she made dinner that night. She didn't believe anything that Rouge had said. Couldn't believe it. Shadow couldn't possibly want her for his mistress. She wasn't even sure that she could do such a thing. She shook her head and instead focused on her cooking. Big and several of the guards expressed concern to her change of mood and she smiled, reassuring them that she was fine. She felt a bit better that she had friends here, that not everyone was as bad as their King. She felt better after the dinner hour and there had been no sign of Shadow. She managed to avoid him for the next few days, escaping whenever she was informed of his whereabouts. She was skipping down the hall to her room when she turned a corner and nearly ran into a dark figure. She looked up and dread hit her at the sight of Shadow's frowning face.

"I must speak with you."

Amy swallowed nervously, trying to get a firm grip on her anger, "I wish I could, but I really need to get going."

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. His fingers gripped her so tightly that she was certain that he was causing bruises.

"Whatever you have to do can wait." He told her.

Amy jerked her arm from his grasp. "I can't believe you." His eyes narrowed, "It seems like there is nothing that you are capable of other than hurting the people around you."

"What are you referring to?" He said levelly.

"Everything!" Amy said in exasperation as she jerked her arm out of his grasp, "How can you not remember who you really are?"

He walked up to her, "This is all I am, and by now you must suffer no delusions as to my intentions." She looked up at him, "I want you to be my mistress."

Amy set her shoulders back, "No."

He looked as though she had slapped him. The idea wasn't bad; her hands were itching to do it, "No?" He growled.

She placed her hands on her hips, "No." She repeated.

H glared down at her, "I could give you everything you want."

"I don't want it." She said as she walked around him to go to her room.

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her and pressed the front part of her body roughly into the cold unyielding wall.

"I don't need your permission to get what I want." He said coldly when she felt a sudden pressure around her neck and a ripping of fabric as he tore the clasp at the top of her dress. He shoved a hand through the back of her dress and cupped one of her breasts. Amy felt a moment of shock before panic struck her and she tried to break free.

"No!" Amy cried out as she tried to push away from the wall and pull his hand away, but he was too strong, he pressed her against the wall so the her hands were trapped on either side of her head.

"Yes," Shadow bit out as he kneaded her flesh and ripped the bottom in the back of her dress, the fabric sagging on her body. Amy felt her breath shudder out of her, panic no longer seeming to be the dominant emotion. She felt her whole body grow warm as he slid his other hand inside her dress and ran it over her belly. She tried to focus on something, anything, but her mind grew heavy like the rest of her, a strange heat pooling inside of her. His hand skimmed over her breasts, arousing her to where her breath came out in irregular gasps. His touch was no longer rough as it had been a moment before; it had turned gentle, coaxing some part of her that she hadn't known existed. Amy felt as though she was becoming someone else, as though she were possessed by some sort of raw need. He no longer pressed her against the wall; a slight gap had formed to where she was pressed intimately against him. With her heart pounding, she arched her back pressing her breasts more firmly into his hands as a small moan escaped her lips.

Shadow chuckled, a sound of pure male satisfaction. "Eventually," He whispered into her ear, "I always get what I want."

It was the wrong thing to say, managing to snap her out of her daze. She shivered, confused and revolted by her reaction towards him and how easily manipulated she was. Shoving away from the wall, she pulled out her hammer and smacked him upside the head. Shadow stumbled away in shock, but then he straightened slowly and scowled at her, a red haze running over his fur.

Amy gripped her hammer, angry tears leaking from her eyes, "You're not a King, you're just a coward who broke a promise to a girl that believed in you."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow snapped, her tears setting him on edge.

"I can't believe that she believed in you. I believed in you!" Amy felt her voice crack, but she pressed on, "You have destroyed everything, I could never forgive you for this, for what you have done."

"I did what I needed to survive. I have everything." He said as he stepped towards her, her grip still tight on the hammer, but no longer having the strength to keep it up.

"You really don't get it do you?" Amy yelled at him, "I don't care that you're the king, I don't care that you're the ultimate life form. I don't want it, any of it. I only want you. I want the real Shadow and I want him back!"

Shadow froze in front of her, eyes slightly widening as she looked up to him with pleading eyes. It felt as though her gaze was reaching inside him and touching his heart, something he had never wanted to acknowledge having. Her words reverberated through him, shaking his usual calm. She held her dress in place with one hand as the fabric drooped around her pathetically, and Shadow was struck with what he had nearly done. He had never lost such control before. Never. He was appalled at his behavior, and she only looked up at him, seeming lost and alone. Shadow lifted his hands to grab her shoulder, and before he could think better of it, he kissed her.

She went rigid, unbelieving when his lips touched hers. Her mind was so jumbled that she could only stand there in shock as his lips moved over hers. She thought about what Rouge had said and a sliver a hope broke through. If Shadow never allowed anyone to touch or kiss him, then perhaps she was somehow getting through to him. He suddenly thrust away from her in shock. He looked just as unbelieving as she did over what he had done. He made a move as though he was going to grab her, but he held himself back.

"What have you done?" He said menacingly as though it was her fault that he had lost control for a second time. He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead he turned and stalked away, ripping a tapestry from the wall as though her were a child denied his favorite toy.

* * *

That night Amy woke up to someone standing over her bed. She gasped and sat up to see who it was standing in the moonlight of her room.

"Blaze!" Amy said.

"I don't have much time, so you need to listen carefully, understand?"

Amy nodded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You must know by now that you are in an alternate reality."

"Well ya, but where is Sonic. Why hasn't he stopped Shadow?"

A pained look crossed over the cats face, "Amy listen to me, in this reality, Sonic no longer exists."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were defeating Iblis in the different time spaces, Mephilis managed to go back in time and create an alternate reality. It was when Shadow first met Black Doom."

Amy gasped, "What happened?"

"Mephilis knew that he could never influence Shadow after he learned the truth of what happened fifty years ago, so he went to where Shadow was most vulnerable and unsure of himself. He told him that humanity would turn against him, and Shadow turned completely into his rage. He helped Black Doom enslave humanity, and then came to Mobius to become the ruler here."

Amy stared off, "Then this place truly is a nightmare," She looked up at the cat, "But I still don't understand why I'm here."

"There is another dimension where the time was altered and a similar outcome such as this happened. The only way that Shadow was defeated was by imprisoning him within Chaos Control."

"But I can't use Chaos Control. What about the person that imprisoned him? Can't we do the same thing in this reality?"

Blaze looked off to the side, not meeting her gaze, "Shadow has too much power here and no one can get through to this timeline. He is making sure that no one can change it. The one that was able to imprison him doesn't exist in this dimension." Blaze looked at Amy, "The only way to stop this is by getting him to remember his promise. He still doesn't remember his promise to Maria. He still believes that her ultimate wish was revenge against the human race."

"What has to be stopped?"

"This time line is breaking."

Amy stood, "What could I possibly do, there is nothing I can do to stop him."

Blaze gripped her shoulders, "You were the one that allowed him to remember aboard the Ark, there must be some way that you can reach him when no one else can."

"The only way that Shadow was able to remember anything the second time was by racing Sonic aboard the Ark. We have to find Sonic."

The pain that Amy had seen earlier entered into the cats eyes, "There is something you should know, in the altered reality, Sonic and the general tried to stop Shadow on the Black Comet. He defeated them." Blaze paused, "He killed them."

Amy sank to the floor, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Blaze wrapped her arms around her in an attempt for comfort, "When the timeline is restored, everything will return to exactly the way it was before. Just as you remember it." Amy felt tears run down her cheeks. "Sally already knows what we are attempting and believes that it is our last hope."

"I can't do it, I can't," Amy sobbed, "He has completely changed, there is nothing left. I'll never forgive him for this!"

The cat drew back and gave her shoulders a shake, "You are strong enough, we wouldn't have brought you here if we didn't have faith that you could do this."

* * *

Shadow curled his hands into fists as he stood by the door that led to Amy's room. He didn't know what to expect when he found himself seeking her sleeping quarters, but it wasn't this. He had heard everything. A red haze shifted over his fur in his rage, and it took all of his strength to hold back his fury and not destroy everything around him. There was nothing more he wanted to do then charge into the room and kill both of the conniving creatures. He suspected that the pink hedgehog had been sent, but could not fathom any sort of threat that she could pose for him. In the end he decided to not kill the cat, her efforts would be futile in changing the time line. Instead what he wanted more was revenge against the hedgehog that had so easily slipped into his domain. He wanted her before him begging for mercy. He should have known better than to allow her to become so close to him, in the end everyone was nothing more than a congregation of traitors.

Not wanting to listen to her pathetic sobs as the cat tried to comfort her, Shadow turned away and went back to his room.

* * *

The next morning Amy felt as though her eyes had sand in them. She had been up for the rest of the night crying.

"Amy," The pink hedgehog turned in a daze to see Sally walking towards her. The Queen hugged her when she saw the stricken look on the young girls face, "You know now."

Amy nodded, not having the strength to speak. The Queen drew away from her, sympathy in her eyes, "Are you alright?'

"That's what I should be asking you." Amy said, realizing how devastated Sally must have been when she heard that Sonic was dead.

Sally offered her a smile, "When you change this reality, everything will be alright. He'll be back."

Amy tilted her chin up, knowing that she had to do this for Sonic. She had to bring him back. There were so many who were depending on her, and she wasn't about to let them down.

* * *

Amy was walking to the kitchen a few days later when she heard raised voices coming from the throne room. She rushed over to see Tails struggling with one of the guards as Shadow stood before a girl kneeling on the floor. Sally stood by the thrones, looking worried when her gaze shot over to Amy. Amy looked back at the girl and gasped when she realized that it was Cosmo.

"I have no time for traitors." Shadow snarled as Cosmo cried, Tails struggled to break free. Shadow raised his fist, preparing to strike her. Amy looked over at Sally, dreading what was about to happen. Sally looked lost and without hope and Amy knew. Shadow meant to kill Cosmo. Amy looked back at him, at Cosmo weeping. Amy dashed out. She couldn't let him do this! Someone had to take a stand against him.

"Shadow stop!" She threw her arms around him and his body went rigid in her embrace. Amy hugged him close, her eyes shut tight. Suddenly, she was shoved away and hitting the floor.

She looked up to see Shadow glaring down at her, his body shuddering with each breath he took. He looked away from her, seeming unsure. Sally had stepped forward when she had seen Amy shoved to the ground, but she stopped when Shadow turned to glare at her. Amy stood up as his gaze snapped back to hers.

"I won't let you do this." Amy said, wincing as she stood.

"I will not let a traitor live, I will not tolerate it." The green girl was a member of an organization that sought to dethrone him and he couldn't allow her to live. He turned back to the girl kneeling on the ground, only to have Amy dart in front of him, arms wide to create a barrier.

"Get out of my way." He ordered, still shaken from the rush of emotion he had felt when she had wrapped her arms around him. The feeling had been unexpected, nearly crippling him with the flickering of a memory.

"No," Amy said, tilting her chin up.

"Fine," Shadow snapped, "I'll kill you too."

Amy saw the look of panic from Sally as she started to approach them.

"I won't let you hurt anymore!" Amy said, closing her eyes in defeat, "I'll do anything to make you stop."

Shadow hesitated, his gaze narrowing suspiciously, "Anything?"

Amy looked up at him, and knowing what he meant by the question when she saw the hint of triumph in his eyes. As though victory were in his grasp. Amy lowered her head and nodded.

"Anything," She confirmed.

His stance relaxed, "Very well, they may go."

Tails rushed over to Cosmo to comfort her and looked up at Amy. She turned and smiled at the two when Shadow roughly grabbed her upper arm and yanked her away.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked as Shadow hauled Amy out of the throne room.

"This does not concern you wife." He snapped.

"It's alright Sally," Amy said, putting on a front of cheerfulness, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

When they were out of the throne room, Amy didn't fight him as he led her through the castle. They entered a room and he shoved her inside as he locked the door. Amy looked up as a cold feeling settled over her. The room held a large bed with dark sheets and canopy. Amy turned; her first instinct was to escape the dark room. Shadow grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. Still maintaining his grip with one hand, he removed one to unclasp his cloak, letting the heavy material fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You promised me anything to spare their lives," He removed his crown, "I want to mate with you."

He pushed her back until her knees bumped the mattress and she fell back. He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked down at her with a smirk, "It's important to keep a promise, isn't it?" He said coldly.

"Yes," Amy could barely choke the word out past her dried throat.

"Then turn over."

"What?" She squeaked.

"Turn over," He repeated, and rolled her over so that her back was facing him. Amy felt the clasp of her dress open and the material loosen as he unzipped it.

"I know why you're here," He growled, pressing her face into the mattress forcefully, "You think I don't remember what happened, that I have forgotten."

Amy felt as though her heart were breaking.

"I don't want to remember." Shadow told her, "I have buried it."

Amy fisted the sheet in her hands, wanting desperately for it to stop. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder, feeling the scrape of his canines along her skin. Her body shivered, responding to him even though her mind had gone numb. She conceded that there was a part of her that wanted Shadow, but not like this. She realized that between their arguments and heated moments, she had somehow grown attached to him in some way. Not the Shadow that was cruel and unfeeling, but the one she had glimpsed in those rare occasions that reminded her so much of the Shadow she had known.

She could hear him remove his gloves and shoes. She couldn't do this. She tried to think of something else, thinking that it would all be over when she opened her eyes. When he ripped the elastic of her undergarment, Amy gave a cry of panic and on instinct tried to pull away from him. He growled and pulled her back beneath him, his hand running through her quills when he suddenly went still. Amy waited, nothing happened. Her dress barely hung on her frame when she suddenly felt her headband being removed from her quills. She turned her face to see him holding it, his eyes fastened to it. The hand holding it began to shake, his grip so tight that she was surprised that the thin plastic didn't break.

She didn't move, afraid that she would disrupt some fragile connection that he was having. Amy frowned in confusion as something tickled her memory. She recalled seeing an image of Maria at one time, and remembered how the girl had worn a headband that was the color blue. The possibility that he was remembering something gave her hope. She looked at him, his gaze still on the object in his hand but his eyes seeming distant. He sat back, the plastic slightly cracking in his grip.

"Please," Amy whispered, and his gaze swung to her, haunted, "Shadow, I beg of you."

Shadow snarled as he hurled the object to the wall, shattering it. Amy cringed as he got up and moved away from her as though she had morphed into a viper. He breathed heavily, his hands shaking as he placed them on his forehead.

"Get out."

Amy sat there for a moment stunned, "What?"

"Get out dammit!"

Amy clutched the dress to her body as she ran; she barged through the door and didn't stop running until she had reached her room. Even then she sat on her bed, still holding the dress in place. She didn't know how long she sat there when there was a knock on her door. Sally murmured to be let in, but Amy pretended as though she were not there. Instead she lay on her bed, feeling exhausted. She didn't want to see anyone, didn't want them to see her as she was with her dress undone and her body bruised. They would surely think the worst of Shadow if they saw her now. She couldn't understand this strange urge to protect him. She hated him, hated how he made her feel when he had hurt so many people. Emotions no longer made sense to her anymore. Her mind desperately tried to rationalize her attraction to him by digging up memories of how he used to be. She had never paid him much attention to him then, he had always kept to himself. Amy had always believed that he didn't care about anyone, but the comparison of his character from the past with the one in the future, made all the good qualities that Amy had ignored to stand out. He had always protected them when they had needed his help, had always done the right thing in the end. He had made the right choices, and even sacrificed himself for their safety. Amy couldn't define her feelings for him at the moment, but she knew now that she deeply appreciated how he was.

When the fear in her body was drained, her anger was quick to spark to life. Mostly anger at herself that she still wanted him even as he destroyed all she cared about. Perhaps it was her destiny, to love someone who did nothing but hurt her. Amy curled onto her side, feeling sick and confused.

* * *

Shadow ran. After he had touched that headband, memories had flooded through him. Memories that he had tried to forget. Things that he had never wanted to understand. He had believed those around him, only seeing the worst in humanity and wanting nothing but the rage that it gave him. He had watched her die. He was unable to save her. He suddenly stopped running. When Mephilis had told him that humanity would turn against him, he had been consumed completely. He had helped Black Doom, delighting in the destruction, not even able to feel the compassion that Maria had shown him. That part of him was gone. But now it had changed. Whenever he was around Amy he felt as though he were betraying something precious. As though he had failed completely though he had gained everything. It had never seemed enough. When he finally remembered his promise, it was too late. He had made too many mistakes, destroyed every wish that was ever made. Remembering this only hurt him. He fell to his knees and hands, feeling as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Everything he had done, what he had nearly done to Amy made him feel sick. Shadow growled, his voice catching as pain roiled over him. Despite everything he had done, Amy still believed that he could change. She still believed in him.

* * *

Sally was in her room when someone entered. She gasped and turned to see Shadow come in. She stood frozen, unsure what he could want. She braced herself for anything but the look of pain that he gave her.

"I need to speak with you." He informed her.

Sally held her hands behind her back, "It's not me that you should be talking to."

Shadow clenched his jaw, "Nothing happened."

She turned away to examine something on her vanity table, "I know that you were angry, I am certain that it's the only thing you know how to feel." She turned to face him, "I have stood by you and I have done everything to hold this kingdom together. But we did not bring her here so that we could set this right. We did it, so that we could help you."

Shadow clenched his fists as though he wished to strike her, but then his stance relaxed. He turned his gaze away from her, "I will accept any punishment that you see fit."

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth." Sally told him. "What you need to do now is talk to her."

He shook his head, "I will resign as king, there is no reason for me to see her."

"Stop running," Sally told him, "There is a time when you have to stop. Sonic never did this for her; I had hoped that you would be different."

* * *

Amy was talking with Big in the kitchen when Sally burst in. The Queen smiled happily as she walked over to embrace the pink hedgehog.

"It's over. You did it."

"What?" Amy asked as she pulled away.

"Shadow is no longer King."

Amy stood staring for a moment, unbelieving. "What happened?"

"He withdrew his title, now everything should return back to normal." The Princess said with a smile that made her eyes shine.

"Where is he?" Amy asked suspiciously.

Sally's look of happiness faltered for a moment, "He has left."

"What do you mean he left?" Amy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He has gone to the castle catacombs for voluntary imprisonment," Sally told her.

Amy stood, feeling livid with anger, "He is not getting away that easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"After everything he has done, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Amy told her as she left the kitchen.

She barely took a few steps when Tails ran over to her, "Amy! I thought that was you, I can't believe it."

Amy frowned at the fox, "What do you mean?"

Tails looked a bit confused as well, "Well, last I heard you and Cream had gone into Eggman's cryptic castle to look for Cheese. We heard that you were all taken by the Black Arms and we never saw you again. We thought you were dead."

Amy gaped at Tails when she realized what he was saying. When she and Cream were in Eggman's castle, Shadow didn't help them look for Cheese. He had left them there at the mercy of Eggman and the Black Arms. Feeling a new wave of rage consume her, she stomped past the fox and became determined to find Shadow.

* * *

Shadow's ear twitched when he heard someone approach him. He turned and stood in shock when he saw Amy stomp over to him within the murky shadows of the catacombs.

"What do you think your doing?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Is this not what you wanted, I have given up all that I am. I will no longer harm anyone."

"You idiot, if you think that your getting off the hook that easy, you got another thing coming." Amy pulled out her hammer and charged at him. She took a swing at him and Shadow stepped back.

He grabbed her hammer and yanked it out of her grasp, "What is the meaning of this?"

Amy glared up at him, her body shaking with anger, "I can't believe you! You let me die you stupid!"

Shadow winced as though he were in pain, "I know that I could never make up for what I have done. With you I remember, and I feel the follies that I have made acutely."

"Is that so?" Amy asked walking up to him, wondering how much she affected him. Wondering if he felt guilt even when he had touched her.

Shadow's gaze snapped up to meet her, "Dammit, what do you want from me?"

Amy didn't answer; instead she reached up and kissed him. He gasped and drew away from her, dropping her hammer.

"You owe me nothing." He snapped, and she kissed him again. Amy was intrigued how he still was trying to push her away when he had already expressed his desire in being with her. Perhaps it hurt him to receive affection from anyone, especially someone who made him remember his mistakes.

"Stop," He told her, drawing away again, a slight trace of fear in his eyes, "I can't maintain control if you keep doing that."

"Do you like losing control?" Amy asked innocently.

"No," He growled.

"Good," She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, his whole body shuddering as her body molded with his. Amy pressed him to the wall as she kissed him. Shadow didn't respond, feeling as though he were being crushed. Emotion intertwined with his lust, making it impossible to tear them apart. When she pulled away, she was surprised to see that he looked a bit terrified of her.

She reached up a hand and he jerked his face away from it as though she had meant to hurt him. He expected her to hate him, to try to make him suffer. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb, "That's right, you don't like being touched." Amy mused to herself.

Shadow let out a shuddering breath, "How could you stand this, after what I nearly did to you?" Shadow turned his gaze away from her, feeling his pain rolling off of him as his eyes clouded with self disgust.

She placed her hands on either side of his muzzle and turned his face to look at her, "We all do terrible things," She gave him a smile, "But in the end, everyone is basically good. Even you, Shadow the hedgehog." She couldn't understand why she had never noticed it before, but Shadow had turned bad because she hadn't been there. She reminded him of his promise, his lifeline of existence that he believed served as his purpose. He couldn't comprehend a life outside of it, but Amy knew that she could show him.

* * *

Amy couldn't explain what happened next, it was as though she were there, and then it was gone. The space that Shadow occupied suddenly vanished from her grasp. Everything was dark, and for a moment, Amy remained frozen where she was in bewilderment. Splotches of color started to form before her eyes, and as she looked around, she noticed that a scene was taking shape around her. She felt a wooden bench form beneath her as the world grew steadily brighter. Amy found herself sitting on the same bench in the park that she had fallen asleep on. She looked around, seeing that the sun was beginning to set. She ran a hand through her bangs thinking that perhaps all that had happened had been a dream. Her bangs fell into her eyes again and she realized that her headband was missing. Amy placed her hand back on the bench and felt something. She turned her head and looked down, only to see a ripe red strawberry lay snuggled between two of the bench boards. Amy drew in her breath sharply as she picked up the fruit. After a moment of looking at it, she dropped it to the ground and ran into the city.

* * *

Amy pounded on the door until Rouge answered it, a look of shock causing the bats eyes to widen, "Amy, what are you doing here?" The bat questioned.

Amy crossed her arms and tilted her nose up, "I was looking for Shadow, is he here?"

The bat smirked, "What is it to you?"

Amy sighed in exasperation and shoved her way into the apartment, "I need to talk to him."

She stopped when she saw Shadow enter the room, his face blank as usual, but there was none of the vicious malice that she had glimpsed in the other Shadow. Amy felt relieved and incredibly glad that he was the Shadow that she remembered, but then she felt her temper spike when she recalled what she needed to tell him.

"Shadow," Amy said, and both of the G.U.N. agents were silent and waiting to hear what she had to say. Amy pointed a finger at Shadow, and bluntly said, "Don't ever try to be a king, you suck at it."

Rouge felt her mouth drop as Shadows eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare.

Amy crossed her arms and continued, "And don't even think of using amnesia as an excuse for forgetting about a date with me, because I won't fall for it."

This time Shadow faltered as though she had struck him, "Date?"

Amy hesitated, suddenly having doubts about what she had said. In the alternate reality Rouge and Shadow had been together, but she had no idea if they had a relationship in the present. Amy looked over to the bat to see her reaction, but Rouge only smiled mischievously at Shadow. "Should I leave you two alone?" She asked innocently.

Shadow glared and pointed a finger at the bat to still her, "You stay right there."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Some things never change."

Shadow turned his gaze back to the pink hedgehog, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're still as bossy as ever," Amy told him as she looked at the ceiling pensively. "I think you should pick me up at seven tomorrow night, and don't be late."

Amy turned to leave, but stopped at the door and looked back at the ebony hedgehog, "Don't try to get out of seeing me Shadow, you owe me big time, and if I have to, I'll find you again."

With a smile and a wave she left the two shocked G.U.N. agents alone. Amy felt confident about her decision on asking Shadow out on a date. She wanted to get to know him better, and though she didn't know where it would lead to, she had a feeling that the Shadow of the present was capable of giving her the affection she deserved. The kind that Sonic and the Shadow of the future never could.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Rouge said when Amy left the apartment.

Shadow didn't say anything, only turned his head and smiled so that his companion wouldn't see.

"I am not the only one who is bossy," He said under his breath.


End file.
